


Pretty In Lace

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: (? i guess? when does it become wet humping?), Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Hair-pulling, Lace Panties, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: I promised to write Anton/Skul smut and here it is





	Pretty In Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me to write more things at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!  
> Or interact with my Anton Shudder RP/Ask blog at midnight-hotel-manager on Tumblr!

Skulduggery sits on the bed with Anton standing in front of him, doing his very best not to fidget nervously. Skulduggery tilts his head, "Have you followed my rules?" A quick nod.

"Yes, I have."

"Which were?" Anton fidgets some more, and after a moment, Skulduggery makes an _'ahem'_ noise. "What were my rules, Anton? I won't ask again." Anton clears his throat, and shuffles.

"N-not touching myself... For the month.”

"Good boy," Skulduggery says, and Anton’s little pleased shiver does not go unnoticed. If he could grin, he would. He stands up, hands in his suit pockets, and circles Anton. He goes slowly, making sure to really look over every inch of him. He stops in front and can’t help but find it cute when Anton is too nervous to make eye contact (or at least as much as you can with a skeleton). After a moment, Skulduggery shifts his weight and says, “Strip for me.” Anton nods.

“Yes, Sir.” He unbuttons his shirt, and Skulduggery takes it, same with his shoes and socks and trousers. Skulduggery makes an amused noise when Anton finally gets down to just his underwear.

“You got dressed up for me?” Anton has his hands on the edges of his underwear, which happen to be a pair of pretty black panties with lace and everything. He nodded.

“I thought, _hoped_ , you’d like them, S-sir.. Do you..?” Skulduggery nodded.

“I do. In fact, I like them so much that I want you to keep them on during this little session. Understand?” Anton took his hands away from the edges and went back to neatly holding his hands together.

“Yes, Sir. Of course.”

“Good boy.”

“What... Will you have me do this time, Sir?” Anton asked. Skulduggery tilted his head.

“Well, since you haven’t been allowed to orgasm in such a while and,” he stepped closer to Anton and snapped the band of the panties, making Anton jump and squeak, “wore such a pretty outfit for me, I’m going to treat you, and let you cum.”

Anton looked up, surprised, “R-really, Sir?” Skulduggery shrugged and tried not to coo at how cute Anton looked, with his face and the tips of his ears beginning to get red.

“Perhaps, if you’re a good boy for me. Can you do that, be a good boy?” Anton nodded eagerly, wanting to please Skulduggery so very badly.

“Yes, Sir! I can be a good boy, I can be a very good boy!” he promised, and Skulduggery chuckled.

“I’m sure you can. Now, go get a pillow.” He gave a cheeky little slap to Anton’s ass, and Anton went. He came back a few moments later with one in hand.

“Will this one work?” Skulduggery nodded.

“It’ll work fine. Get on the bed.” Anton did so, pillow in hand. He made a little noise and tilted his head. He knew what to do next, but wanted Skulduggery’s ‘help’. So Skulduggery obliged.

He walked over, tilted Anton’s chin up, and kissed him. Anton made a happy noise into the kiss. “You’re so obvious, you know...” Skulduggery murmured in his ear, making him shiver. He moved him to be on top of the pillow, straddling it. “You just like it when I touch you.. Get started.” He gave Anton a playful slap on his ass again, making Anton move.

“It-it feels better when you touch me.” He huffed, face already getting redder. He slowly began to drag his hips back and forth, rutting against the pillow. He made a tiny noise, but kept his lips closed, trying to be quiet. Skulduggery tutted, cupped Anton’s cheek, and ran his thumb along his bottom lip.

“Come on, be a good boy, mouth open. I want to hear you and how good it makes you feel.” Anton whimpered, but opened his mouth like he was told to. He huffed out breaths as he rutted against the pillow. Skulduggery moved one hand from his cheek to his hair and gripped onto a lock of it. The other hand reached to his chest. He carefully rubbed his hand against Anton’s sensitive chest, drawing out a long whine from him. “Come on now, you’re alright, that’s it.” He found one of Anton’s nipples and happily rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Anton jolted from the touch and pushed into the pillow this time, letting out a sweet moan.

“Cute boy...” Skulduggery mumbled. Anton continued to hump against the pillow, his cock having stiffened up and gone nicely red at the head. It began to drip with precum, making his cute little lace panties have a wet spot on them. “You’re such a sweet boy, so pretty for me.” Skulduggery continued his praise to Anton, pinching his nipples. Anton let out more moans, loving the touch and praise. He’d moved the pillow to have a channel for him to fuck into, making it feel that much better. Skulduggery leaned close, hand on his chest drifting down, down, down, to Anton’s crotch, and pulling his hard cock out of his panties. The band rested under his balls, putting the littlest bit of pressure on them and making him moan.

“I never said you could make that channel for you to fuck,” Skulduggery scolded, yanking on Anton’s hair and making him gasp and his cock twitch. “But you look so cute doing it, that I’ll allow it _this time._ ”

The phrasing implied next time he’d punish him for it, but Skulduggery and Anton both knew there was no promise behind it. Skulduggery found Anton and his reactions when so aroused so cute that he’d let him get away with much more than this, and they both knew it. Skulduggery yanked on the lock of hair again, never too hard of course, and Anton gasped again. He moaned this time, whimpering out Skulduggery’s name.

Skulduggery groaned, low and guttural. “That’s it,” he began, “say my name, pretty boy.”

Anton did, whimpering it over and over as he humped. His precum had dripped and slicked the channel he fucked. Skulduggery slapped his ass again, “good boy,” he said. Anton's hips stuttered, and he whined.

“Sk- Sir, sir, I'm close-! May I please cum?”

Skulduggery gripped his hair tighter to the roots, making Anton lean his head back and expose his throat. He nibbled and bit on it, leaving beginning marks that would surely show much better later on in the day. “Not yet, pretty boy. I want you to hold it a little longer, I know you can.”

Anton groaned but continued, going a little slower as to not cum without permission. Skulduggery's hand went back to playing with Anton's chest, and he lavished him in praise.

“You're such a good boy,” he told him. “Such a pretty boy, with such a pretty cock.” Anton's cock twitched again at this. “You're so good for me, letting me play with you and fuck you whenever I want. You're a good little _slut_ , aren't you?” 

“Yes, yes, Sir. I'm a g-good slut. I love to let you play with me. I- I- please, Sir, please, I'm so close! Please let me cum!”

Skulduggery hummed, thinking it over, before he nodded. “Go on then,” he mumbled to Anton with a kiss on his throat, “cum for me, fuck that hole as hard as you like.”

Anton sped up his thrusts again, eager to finally cum. He moaned and whined Skulduggery's name, thanking him for permission to cum over and over.

Finally he orgasmed, hips stuttering and moaning Skulduggery's name loudly. “Thank you, thank you!”

He gave a last few weak little thrusts and pulled out of the makeshift hole he made, letting the pillow go to show his slick and pearly cum on it. Skulduggery kissed his temple, sitting down on the bed beside him. He gently pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Anton, letting him settle back into the real world.

“You did so wonderfully, dear. So, so good.” He said, tucking loose strands of hair behind his ear. Anton looked to him with his pretty grey eyes. They were happy and hopeful.

“Yeah..?” If Skulduggery could smile more than his skeleton grin allowed, he would.

“Yeah.”


End file.
